Unforgettable
by thrgirl19
Summary: This is based on a vid I watched on YouTube, Cameron died:House's reaction, the poster was bordenhos2. watch that and then read this. Sad but I think it's worth the read!
1. Chapter 1

This is a short fanfic based on a video I saw on YouTube some months ago. I got the idea for this story and tho it's sad, it stuck with me and I had to write it out. So watch Cameron died:House's reaction (The poster was bordenhos2) first and then read this and you'll see what this is all about. As always, don't own House tho I wish I did!

Unforgettable  
Chapter 1

"Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more

Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too….."

He listened to the words as he slowly swayed to the music. The flickering candles cast a warm golden hue around the room as he wrapped his arms more tightly around the woman who leaned her head on his chest. He didn't notice all the other dancers; he was so focused on her. His leg ached some but he could put up with it because of the woman in his arms. She helped to ease his pain; mental, emotional and physical.  
"Greg, what are you thinking about?" Cameron pulled away from House just enough to look up into his eyes.  
"Just how unforgettable you are."  
"Ah House" she gushed before commenting, "That sounds a little lame coming from you." She gave a small laugh.  
"Yeah, it does doesn't it? But in this case it is true."  
"Thank you." She reached up and gave him a soft slow kiss until she heard,  
"Hey you two…save it for your honeymoon." House and Cameron looked over and saw that Wilson and Amber had approached them.  
"What, and let you miss a chance at voyeurism? I wouldn't be your friend if I took away all your fun now would I?" House quipped back at Wilson. Cameron and Amber exchanged eye rolls.  
"So where are you two going to honeymoon?" Amber asked.  
"A few places in Europe. London, Venice and Paris. I've always wanted to visit those cities and Greg gave in to me." Cameron said with a smile.  
Amber raised her eyebrow and asked, "Gave in?"  
"Well Greg traveled a lot because of his dad being in the military and he really didn't see the point in more travel. But I talked him into it."  
"Yeah she threatened to give me another bum leg."  
"I did not!" Cameron said, playfully hitting his arm.  
Rubbing his arm in mock pain, he said, "See? What I tell you? She's violent!"  
"Oh you like it." Wilson said and they all laughed.  
"How long will you be away for?" Wilson asked.  
"A few weeks." Cameron answered.  
"Think you can live without me Jimmy boy?"  
"I think I can handle it House."  
"Don't worry, I'll keep him occupied." Amber gave House a suggestive smile.  
"Oh TMI. Definitely TMI!!" House said scrunching up his face. This time everyone else rolled their eyes at House. Then Wilson gave Cameron a hug and wished her well and shook House's hand saying "congratulation" before leading Amber off. House and Cameron watched them walk off before deciding to take a seat. They sat and quietly talked to each other while watching everyone else dance and mingle. It wasn't a big get together. The guests consisted of House's old and new team and their dates, Wilson and Amber, Cuddy and her date, a couple of Cameron's old college friends, and her brother and his date. House's parents were away of vacation and weren't able to make it. Cameron's parents weren't in the picture, hadn't been since she had married her late husband, Steve.  
House leaned back in his chair and thought about the previous year. Not long after Wilson started to date Amber, he decided that it was about time that he make his move with Cameron. She was a little hesitant at first. She and Chase had broken up around the time that he found out about Wilson and Amber. He won her over in the end and about four months after they started dating, he proposed. Now they were married. House smiled as the image of Cameron as she walked down the aisle toward him earlier that evening. Though House was not much into sentiment, he as glad that he had her in his life. As he thought this, He looked over at Cameron and smiled, while taking her hand and kissing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 20

Chapter 2- Six months later

It was Sunday afternoon and House what lying on the couch watching sports. Cameron had been bustling around, doing some house work and getting things ready for work that week. Sometimes she'd go out for quiet time and sometimes he went out to Wilson's. After breakfast together, they did their own thing until dinner. This was their normal Sunday routine and they liked it that way.  
House lost track of what Cameron was doing once the game came on. He knew that she hadn't been feeling well and when a commercial came on and he didn't hear her moving about, he figured that she had decided to take a nap. He waited until another commercial before getting up to get a refill on his snacks. As he was walking back to the couch from the kitchen he saw Cameron come out of the bathroom out of the corner of his eye. He turned to her and said a quick hi before continuing to the couch.  
"Greg." House didn't respond right away.  
"Greg!" This time House looked to his wife. Her tone sounded serious. He saw that she looked pale and a bit shaken up. He got up and went to her.  
"What is it?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
"What? How? You're on the pill and we use protection."  
"Well both don't always work. I'm just as surprised as you are."  
"Are you certain?"  
"I just took a test and it was positive. You know I've been sick on and off the past couple months. I was so out of it, I didn't realize that I messed both periods until this morning when I was looking at the calendar. I've never done that in a row before. I had some tests leftover from the "Chase era" and decided to use them. I used two and both are positive."  
"Sht!" House yelled out.  
"Are you really that upset?  
"Yes I am!"  
"You don't have to yell. It's not like I planned this. And is it really that bad having a child with me?" Cameron's eyes started to tear up and she ran to the bedroom and slammed the door closed.  
House ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling cursing himself for yelling at Cameron. He limped to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. He saw Cameron laying face down on the bed, arms wrapped around a pillow and obviously crying. He slowly went to her and gently sat next to her and put a hand on her back.  
"I'm sorry that I yelled. You took me by surprise." He waited for her to say something and when she didn't, he continued.  
"Listen. I didn't think that this would be an issue. You know how I feel about having kids, especially at my age and the health risks to the fetus."  
Cameron sat up and looked at him, her eyes shiny from the tears. She sniffled and then said, "I know all that but it just made me feel so unwanted to hear your reaction. And I'm young. It can turn out fine. Is it really that bad?"  
"Well I kind of wanted to keep you all to myself." Cameron cracked a small smile and House sighed in relief.  
"Okay. First thing tomorrow I want you in the clinic to make sure that you are pregnant for sure. Then we'll work from there."  
"Okay." He bent down and lifted her shin to give her a soft kiss on the lips. He knew that he was about to be in for the ride of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 20

Chapter 3- Four months later

"So what do you think would be some good names?" Cameron and House were in bed one Tuesday night. He was reading a history book on Amazon women. Cameron was reading a book of baby names.  
"I don't really care." House mumbled.  
"Greg, you have to care what you want your kid to be named."  
"Anything but Apple, Roman or Zerox. Oh, and John is out also."  
"Okay. Good to know. I kind of like Juliet and Conner."  
"Mhmmm."  
"Greg, can you pay attention for one minute?" House sighed and put his book down and turned to his wife.  
"What's the rush? We still have three more months."  
"Yeah but I'd like to set a name now."  
"Fine. I'm going to say it again. I don't care. Don't give me that look. What I mean is that I'm sure that you will come up with a good name."  
"Okay fine. Well if you think of one that you really like, let me know."  
"I will." House picked up his book to continue reading. He heard Cameron sigh and put the book down again.  
"What is it now?"  
"What do you think the baby will look like?"  
"A baby." He started to once again pick up his book only to let it drop into his lap when Cameron said, "I'm being serious here Greg. Do you think the baby will take after me or you the most?"  
"We'll just have to wait and see. But hopefully if it's a boy it will take more after me than you in the looks department or else our kid will end up being beat up in school for looking too girly."  
Cameron rolled her eyes and went back to the baby name book. House sat looking at her and then put his book on the night stand and turned back to Cameron, taking her book from her.  
"What…." House hushed Cameron by putting a finger on her lips.  
"Shhh…I think it's time for some mommy and daddy play time. What do you say?"  
"I have a headache." Cameron deadpanned. She laughed at the look on House's face and then pulled him to her for a deep long kiss. Then she smiled at him and said, "I think it's definitely time for a little one on one." House groaned happily and leaned in for another deep kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 20

Chapter 4- A few weeks later

House was in the conference room at his usual spot in front of the whiteboard, marker in hand. The team was sitting around the table and all were in a heated discussion over what could be causing the symptoms in their current patient. House just had yelled that they were being idiots when Wilson walked into the room.  
"House"  
House quickly glanced at Wilson and said, "Not now. Can't you see that I'm busy yelling at the kids" and then turned back to the whiteboard.  
"House!" House noticed his tone was serious and turned back to him. He then saw that his friends face was extremely serious.  
"What is it?"  
"Cameron's hurt. She's in the ER."  
House threw down the marker in his hand, grabbed his cane and rushed out of the room, with Wilson following him.  
"What happened?"  
"I'm sure on all the details but she was in a car accident."  
"What? She didn't say she'd be leaving the hospital today for anything. How did you find out anyway?"  
"I was talking to Chase about an operation for one of my current patients and we saw her being wheeled in from the ambulance."  
They made it to where Cameron was and House rushed to her side. She was awake but barely. She looked up at him when he took her hand. He saw cuts and bruises on her face.  
"Greg. The baby." Cameron was breathing hard and her voice came out with great effort.  
"Shhh. It'll be okay."  
"I'm scared."  
"You'll be fine." Just then nurses came over and said that they needed to get her into the operating room.  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"Broken left leg, three broken ribs, internal bleeding and she is in early labor. We need to get her into surgery now. She'll loose the baby if not delivered soon." Cameron looked at House with fear in her eyes. She sucked in a sharp breath as a wave of pain went through her body.  
"I'll be in there with you."  
"Okay. Greg, please promise that whatever happens, take care of the baby." Cameron was wheeled into the operating room where Chase and his team were waiting for her. House turned to go and wash up to be with her but Wilson stopped him.  
"Greg. You have conflicting interests here. You can't be in there."  
"I have to be!" He said as he hit Wilson's hand away.  
"She'll be fine. Chase will take care of it. I'll stay here with you." House looked at his friend and then finally nodded. He and Wilson went to the waiting room. Not long after sitting down, Cuddy came rushing in.  
"House, how is she?"  
"Not good. She just got taken to surgery."  
"What happened?"  
"All I know is that it was a car accident." An EMT was walking by at that moment and heard what was said. He came into the room and asked, "Are you next of kin for Dr. Cameron?" House nodded and the EMT continued.  
"I was one of the EMT's who responded to the call. From what the cops said, a truck came speeding through a red light and broadsided her car on the driver's side. She's lucky to be alive from what it took to get her out of the car. It's beyond repair. I hope that she'll be okay." With that, he walked on leaving House, Wilson and Cuddy alone. They were silent, each thinking about what the EMT had said. After several minutes Cuddy offered comforting words to House and then left.  
"Want to go and see how it is going?" House nodded yes to Wilson and they went to the observation room. Looking down at the surgery was hard on House but he wanted to be there with his wife anyway that he could.  
Thirty-five minutes into the operation, a commotion started. The heart monitor started to beep and someone said that her heart stopped. House went off quickly to get into the room, with Wilson following and trying to stop him. But it was no use and House burst into the operating room and shoved people out of the way and grabbed the paddles. He kept trying but it was no use. Cameron was dead. He stood staring at her in disbelief for several minutes. Wilson and Chase tried to approach him but he brushed off their hands quickly left the room. A little ways down the hall, he stopped and leaned against the wall for support. By the time that Wilson came to check on him, he was slumped on the floor head in his hands.  
"House"  
"Go away."  
"Greg."  
"Leave me alone."  
"You have a son. He's now being taken to the nursery." Wilson gave House one last look and then headed to the nursery to see how the baby was doing. A few minutes after Wilson left, House got up and went to his office. He stood looking around, feeling numb. The team wasn't there, which House was glad for. He didn't want to see anyone. After a few minutes he felt like the walls were closing in on him. He yelled out in frustration. House then grabbed his things and left the hospital. He hopped on his bike and started to put his helmet on. Then the memory of Cameron's first ride a few years came to mind. He cleared his head of the memory and drove off. For the next few hours as he rode, he tried to clear his mind of all that he was feeling.  
The only time that he stopped was to get some scotch. Then he headed home. As he opened up the apartment door, he saw Cameron in things around the apartment. He saw her in the throw pillows and Afghans that she decorated his couch with. He saw her in the pictures that she had put up, in the magazines she had out and in the clarinet that she had put by the piano. House slammed the front door and then went into the bedroom. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Finally he looked up and around the room taking in the little things that Cameron had added to the room. He saw the baby naming book and some other books about having and raising kids on the nightstand on her side of the bed. He picked it up and thumbed to the page that she had dog-eared. He saw that she had highlighted the name Conner. He saw her familiar handwriting in the margin and read note the she had made. "Conner, good first name. Gregory for middle name? Ask Greg"  
House then looked through the other books, finding notes in the margin. He came across one that stated that she couldn't wait to try one of the suggestions mentioned in a paragraph. House then got mad and threw the books across the room. She would never be able to try anything with the raising of their son.  
House then picked up the bottle of liquor next to him and opened the bottle and took a long swig. He then proceeded to drink down most of the bottle before passing out for the rest of the day.

--  
House was unbearable the next three months. He had a month long binge before trying to go back to work. During the time that he was out, his son was in the hospital in an incubator for being born prematurely. He had some problems breathing but was finally well six weeks after he was born.  
A few days after Cameron's death, Wilson got House ready to get her funeral together. Wilson did most of it but House did pick out what he wanted her to wear. He had decided that he wanted her to be in the dress that she had worn the night of the black tie fund raiser at PPTH. That day, Wilson also broached the subject of House's son. House didn't want to speak about it but Wilson pressed on.  
"You need to go and see him House. He needs to know that there is someone there for him."  
"Just leave it alone."  
"House, you need to be strong here and stop thinking about yourself. We all lost Cameron." House just glared at Wilson.  
"You also need to go in and sign the birth certificate and name the boy."  
"Fine."  
"I'll take you to do it today to make sure that it gets done."  
"Whatever Mom"  
Later that day, true to his word Wilson took House to sign the birth certificate. House quickly filled in the paper and then walked out.  
"House, aren't you going to go and see your son?"  
"No."  
"You're going to have to do it and soon."  
House just kept walking and Wilson let him go. He didn't want to start another fight.  
After the funeral, House went home and binged for the rest of the month. He drank too much and ate too little and seeped into self pity. Wilson, Foreman and Cuddy would check on him and bring food but their efforts were never appreciated. Finally Wilson and Cuddy told him that he needed to get back to work and start the healing process. He finally decided that if he wanted to keep them away from his home, he had to go back to work.  
His curiosity got the better of him and went to the nursery to look in on his son. He looked at him through the window but quickly turned away and went to his office.  
He walked in and sat down at his desk ignoring the looks of Foreman and the team. He started to leaf through some mail on his desk but lost interest and threw the mail back down. He then got up and went to pour himself some coffee. A memory of Cameron making him coffee flashed through his mind and he almost dropped his mug. The next two weeks were all like that. Flashes of Cameron kept entering his thoughts hindering his work. Memories of fighting over a case with her, her helping him, waking up after being shot and seeing her by his bedside, their first kiss, her resignation and times seeking her out in the ER among a myriad of other memories before and after they married. He popped vicodin more then ever and often washed it down with scotch from his flask. House finally started to improve only after he got into a fist fight with Wilson. After that, he saw that he as spiraling out of control and needed to get some help. Wilson spent the next few weeks helping him and soon House was to his somewhat normal self, though he still yelled a lot when he lost his patience, which happened more than ever now. Everyone took it in stride, empathizing with what he was going through.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 20

Chapter 5- Two weeks later

It was finally time for House's son to go home. He didn't want to face the baby and wouldn't respond to Cuddy and Wilson about it for a few days. So Cuddy and Wilson discussed it and Cuddy decided to take the baby to her home and take care of him until House could face the child.  
They went to his place to tell him and House just nodded at the decision that they had made and then closed the door on them. He hadn't even let them in. He went back into his bedroom and took his pills and went to sleep. It was the weekend and he could now do whatever he wanted without the watchful eyes of Wilson and Cuddy on him.  
When House woke up late Saturday he just lounged around the apartment, trying not to think about other weekends with Cameron. It was the same thing every time he was there. He didn't want to think about her as much as he did, but also didn't want to get rid her things or the memories. So it was that night when he felt like playing the piano that he realized something. He went to the piano to play but nothing came to him. He looked over at the front door and thought about the first and the last time that Cameron walked through it. House sat on the bench for several minutes before giving up and going to his bedroom. As he sat on the bed, he looked at the almost empty bottle of booze on the nightstand next to him. He sighed and then looked away, knowing that it was a bad idea. House then looked around the room, thinking again of Cameron, when he saw the book that he had thrown across the room the day that she had died. He got up and limped to where it was and picked it up. House took the book back to the bed and started to look through it again. House read all the paragraphs that his wife had underlined and all the notes that she had made. He came across a note that he hadn't seen the last time. It was an agreement to a section that discussed the importance of talking to the baby and holding him so that he would bond with his parents. House read Cameron's note that said how much she couldn't wait to start that bonding with the baby and how she hoped that he would also be able to bond with the child.  
House put then book down and sat back thinking. He finally realized how much Cameron would be disappointed in him. She wanted him to have a relationship with their child, especially now that she wasn't there. He realized that his son was his last link to Cameron. He quickly got up and left the apartment to head to Cuddy's.  
House rode as fast as he dared to Cuddy's. As he got there he hobbled up to her front door and pounded hard on the door with his fist. As the door opened, he reached out and pushed on it, stepping into the doorway.  
"Where's my son? I'm taking my son."  
"House? He's in the living room. Are you okay? You're not drunk are you?"  
House ignored her and went to her living room. He saw that a bassinet was set up and approached it. He looked down into it, and saw his son sleeping peacefully. House stared at the boy and then looked at Cuddy who had walked in and stood by him.  
"I need to hold him." Cuddy nodded and picked the baby up and gently put him into House's arms. House stood holding the boy awkwardly and a bit uncomfortably. He shifted a bit and then handed the baby back to Cuddy who put him back into the bassinet.  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"I don't really know but he needs to come home with me. Cameron wanted it."  
Cuddy nodded and then walked out of the room. House watched her go and then sat down next to his son and watched him sleep. After about ten minutes, Cuddy was back with a couple bags.  
"I have baby clothes, formula, and diapers and so forth here. Most of it was gifts from the guests who were going to be at Cameron's surprise baby shower next month." Cuddy said sadly. House nodded and took the bags.  
"Did you bring your car over?" House looked at her and then swore.  
"I'll drive you and Connor home then." House nodded, looking relieved. He just wanted to bring the boy home.  
Cuddy helped to bring Connor into his apartment twenty minutes later. The baby stirred and woke with a cry. Cuddy hushed him as she got a bottle ready and then handed him over to House.  
"Better late then never to learn." She told him. House sat on the couch and fed his son. Cuddy watched for a few minutes and then said, "I'm going to go. Call me if you need anything. And don't worry, you'll do fine." House nodded at her and she left.  
He sat watching his son drink from the bottle. When it was done, House burped him and then started to talk to him.  
"I don't know how to do this. To be with other people and take care them and let them take care of me. I was starting to learn it from your mother. She had a lot of patience for me though we did have out fights. She did know how to handle me though."  
House was looking into the distance and then looked down when the baby squirmed. He looked into the baby's eyes and saw Cameron's eyes looking back up at him. He stared into them for a moment and then continued talking.  
"I don't have a lot to promise you. I do promise you that I'm going to be hard to take a lot of the time. That you're going to get upset and aggravated at me. I can promise you that you're most likely going to hate me at times. But I also promise you that I won't be like my father to the best of my ability. I will try my best to take care of you like your mother would have. I'm going to teach you all that I can. I promise to try my best to be there for you and to accept you for you whoever you turn out to be." House stopped; it was hard for him to express feelings like this. He cleared his throat and then looked down at his son again and saw that he was still staring up at him.  
"I'm surprised you haven't fallen back to sleep." The boy just stared back at him and House cracked a half smile.  
"You look bored with your old man. Let's remedy that." House then put him down in the car seat and brought it to the piano and set it on a chair that he brought over to the piano. He then sat down at the bench and started to play a song that he had been writing for Cameron. He was going to give it to her for their first anniversary, which was five weeks after Cameron had died. He stopped playing when a thought hit him. After the funeral Wilson had approached House and handed him a paper shopping bag. Wilson had gone in House's stead to claim personal items from Cameron's car. In the bag was Cameron's work tote and purse. House had looked briefly in it and saw a package but so distraught at the time, he just went home that day and threw it into the closet, forgetting about it. Now he quickly got up and went to search for it. Coming back only a few minutes later with the bag, House once again sat down on the bench and looked at Connor before opening the paper bag. He first took out her purse and ran his fingers over it before unzipping it and looking inside. He then pulled out her brush, wallet, favorite gum, a small bag of dried cranberries, chocolate bar, make up and perfume. He smiled at the candy bar, remembering her cravings. She always needed to have her candy. He then opened the bottle of perfume and waved it under his nose. He closed his eyes remembering the scent on Cameron. House then put the items back into the purse. He then took out her work tote. In it he found a plastic bag that revealed a wrapped box with a small card attached. He read the card and smiled and then opened the package. In it was one of those old hand held "pianos" that came with three songs, including Happy Birthday that one would learn to play by number. House laughed when he saw it and took it out of the box, shaking his head.  
"I'll say this about your mom, she could be unpredictable." House showed the toy to his son and said, "Your mom was right, it is never too early to learn the piano. Okay Mozart, show me your stuff." House put the toy up to his son and took his little hand and pressed the keys.  
"Okay so we're going to have to really work on this." Connor looked up at him and then yawned and started to fuss.  
"Tomorrow then." House then played soft song to help lull Connor to sleep and when he was done playing, he saw that his son was asleep. He got up and slowly and carefully picked him up and brought him into the bedroom where he had the bassinet set up. He gently laid the baby down in it and waited to see if he would wake. When he didn't, House then got ready for bed and turned off the light after giving one last look at his sleeping son.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 20

Chapter 6- Twenty-five years later

House made slow progress through the green under the flickering sunlight through the trees that lined the walk. He stopped and looked through the crowd but didn't see Conner yet so he found his way to the nearest bench and sat down with a groan. He took out his pill bottle and popped a couple pills to help ease the pain that was shooting through his leg. He sat back on the bench and thought about the day. Connor had just graduated from Harvard medical school. He had gone for immunology like his mother and infectious disease like his father. Connor had graduated high school with honors and scholarships not only for his musical ability but also for his athletic ability. He had been in the school bands besides the rowing team, football and baseball. He decided to take the scholarship for the rowing. Connor had found it very relaxing and his favorite sport out of all three. Now he had graduated medical school and had a residency line up. House thought about how proud and happy Cameron would have been.  
Being at his son's graduation brought back the memory of Connors first day of school. House had walked his son into school that first day. The room had been bustling with activity of other parents saying good bye to their kids and children playing with the toys and coloring. House and Connor had walked in and stood off to the side, quietly taking everything in. Then Connor turned to House, who was in his usual stance of leaning on his cane and looking off to the side, uncomfortably. Connor then got House's attention. House had looked down at him and Connor looked up and said,  
"Don't worry dad. I'll be okay. This will be a piece of cake. I'll see you later." Then he had held out his hand. House had smiled his half smile and shook his son's hand. Then he ruffled the boy's hair and walked out.  
It hadn't always easy like that. His son had a stubborn streak like he did and they often fought over a lot of different things. His son did have more of Cameron's disposition though. He helped out people in trouble and took the time to listen to his friends problems. He could though, whip out a snide remark or insult with the snap of his fingers if a situation warranted it, though this didn't happen that often but he was still tough. House was proud that his son could stand up for himself if need be. Connor through the years also would go into the hospital to listen and discuss cases with House and his teams. It was the highlight of both their days. Connor actually helped out the teams at times with his fresh look at the situations. House had always been proud of how smart his son was and he knew that Cameron would have been also. He sighed as he thought of her, as he always did. He never did find another woman. He didn't even go back to his old ways and call for "companionship" when he got "lonely". He remained alone with his memories of Cameron and gave his attention to the best of his ability to their son.  
House looked over at a group of graduates who were talking and laughing near him. He then thought all of the people that Connor had made friends with, though he had a few that were his best friends. One of them was Wilson's son, Jason. The other three consisted of Niles, Cuddy's son, Christina, a girl who had been on the rowing team and in the band with Connor, and Foreman's daughter, Julie. The four were close and had in fact, gone to college together. Then Christina graduated and went to be with the Philharmonic in NYC, Julie had a job at an Architectural firm in San Francesco while Niles and Connor went into Harvard med school. They were still close friends. The four still got together whenever their schedules permitted and took vacations together. Their most recent one had been during the winter when the boys had their vacation. They did a two week backpacking trip through parts of Europe. This was their third time. They hit different countries each time they went.  
House looked up again when he heard another group of people come near him. This time he saw that it was Connor and Niles besides some of their friends and family. House saw Wilson and Amber with the group. House had left Wilson and Amber to find Connor themselves when the ceremony was done because he needed to go off by himself after being cramped together with so many people during the ceremony. He nodded to Wilson and stood up and limped heavily toward the group.  
"Hi House." House nodded a hello to Wilson and Amber and then caught his son's eye. Connor smiled at him and said something to the group of friends around him. He then walked over to House.  
"Hey dad. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine."  
"So what do you think? I'm going to now be invading PPTH."  
"Oh you got your residency there?" Amber asked.  
"Yep. And hopefully I'll be able to take over Dad's old department. It's about time that a House was in the house." House had retired the same year that Connor had gone into med school. His leg couldn't take the physical side of being at work. Foreman had taken over the job.  
Everyone laughed at Connors comment and Wilson quipped, "I don't think that PPTH would be able to handle the next generation!"  
"Oh you know that they miss me! They'll love having my spawn there to torture them." They laughed and rolled their eyes at House. Then Wilson and Amber said that they had to get going. They hugged and congratulated Connor and then told their son that they'd see him the next day for brunch. They went off waving good bye and House turned back to Connor.  
"So you have a lot planned with everyone tonight?"  
"Yeah, the gang wants to hit a couple parties."  
"Sounds nice. Well I guess I'm going to go back to the hotel. Oh here." House handed him an envelope. Connor took it from his father and said, "You already gave me a present. What's this?"  
"Just a little something else. It's actually not from me." Connor looked questioning at House and then opened the envelope. He pulled out a smaller envelope and a check. He looked at it and then at House in surprise.  
"This is too much."  
"It's not from me. It's from your mother. I found a notebook of hers a long time ago and she had planned to save for your college education and also to have money to help you out after graduation so that you could get a nice place to live, etc. I took what she had in her savings account and made one for you after she died. I also found that letter. I saw the date on it and she wrote it not long before the car accident. She seemed to have wanted to keep a journal of sorts and wrote the entries to you. She didn't have many but I saved the few that she did write for you for today. I figured that she would have wanted that." House ended looking away and shifted uncomfortably.  
"Thanks dad. I'm sure that mom would have liked this." Before House could say anything else, Connor's friends called to him and he glanced over at them and held up a hand.  
"Well, I better go. I'll call you later okay." House nodded and Connor held out his hand and they shook. It was a custom now with them. Connor then smiled at House before walking to his friends. House watched as they started to walk away, noting how much his son's eyes and smile reminded him of Cameron. He was about to turn and walk away when he noticed Connor stop and say something to his group. House saw them all nod and wave at Connor before he turned and jogged back to where he was standing.  
"Hey dad, how about we go out for a scotch? I'll catch up with them later. We can read this together." he held up the letter.  
House nodded and smiled at his son and they walked off to find the nearest bar.


End file.
